FairyTail Live Messenger
by lenore4love
Summary: Una conversación entre nuestros protagonistas vía messenger. Priducto del osio de la autora


FAIRYTAIL LIVE MESSENGER

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail ha iniciado sesión_

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail dice:_

**Hola! Lucy wow, esto del internet es realmente genial, puedo hablar contigo sin verte**

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

Je je je je, si, pero eso no es lo importante, quería hablarte acerca de otra cosa… /…

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail dice:_

**Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes algún problema?**

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

Ah… pues… es que…. Desde hace algún tiempo me he dado cuenta de que tú a mi… me…

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail dice:_

**Espera Lucy el idiota de Gray se ha conectado, lo agregaré a la conversación**

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

¡Noooooooooooo! _

_ICEman acaba de iniciar sesión_

_ICEman dice:_

Así que así se puede platicar con la gente…. Hasta parece magia…

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail dice:_

**JA JA JA JA JA eres un idiota ojos caídos, apenas descubriste el internet JA JA JA JA XD**

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

No sé porque te burlas si tu lo descubriste apenas ayer ¬_¬ Hola Gray n_n

_ICEman dice:_

Hola Lucy, por cierto Natsu, ¿Qué clase de nickname estúpido es ese? todos sabemos bien que tú no eres el mago más fuerte del gremio, sobre todo cuando Erza te puede ganar de un solo golpe

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail dice:_

**¡Cállate imbécil! Tú nickname es aun más estúpido, ¿Qué tu cerebro no pudo pensar en algo más original?**

_ICEman dice:_

¿Qué dijiste maldito flamitas? No te vuelvas a burlar de mi Nick, toma esto

_ICEman te ha mandado un zumbido_

_ICEman te ha mandado un zumbido_

_ICEman te ha mandado un zumbido_

_ICEman te ha mandado un zumbido_

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail dice:_

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, ¡ENTONCES TE LO REGRESO ESTRELLA PORNO!**

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail te ha mandado un zumbido_

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail te ha mandado un zumbido_

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail te ha mandado un zumbido_

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail te ha mandado un zumbido_

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

¡ Ya dejen de estar haciendo tonterías que van a trabar esto!

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard te ha mandado un zumbido_

_Sexy_red_hair_girl acaba de iniciar sesión _

_Sexy_red_hair_girl dice:_

_**¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Se están peleando de nuevo?**_

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

¿Quién eres? 0_0

_Sexy_red_hair_girl dice:_

_**¿Cómo que quien soy? Soy yo, Erza**_

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail dice:_

**¿Erza? Ja ja ja ja no sabía que te llamaras a ti misma una chica sexy de cabello rojo ja ja ja XD**

_Sexy_red_hair_girl dice:_

_**¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**_

_ICEman dice:_

Ah… tu nickname…

_Sexy_red_hair_girl dice:_

_**¡ahhhhhhh! Seguramente el maestro estuvo usando mi cuenta de correo de nuevo, que vergüenza… **_

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

Je je je, no te preocupes Erza n_n

_ERZA dice:_

_**Así está mejor, ahora ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿se estaban peleando de nuevo?**_

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail dice:_

**Gray empezó todo**

_ICEman dice:_

Pues si no pusieras puras patrañas como nickname no te hubiera dicho nada

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail dice:_

**No son patrañas idiota**

_ICEman dice:_

¡No me llames idiota!

PERDEDOR PERDEDOR PERDEDOR PERDEDOR

PERDEDOR PERDEDOR PERDEDOR PERDEDOR

PERDEDOR PERDEDOR PERDEDOR PERDEDOR

PERDEDOR PERDEDOR PERDEDOR PERDEDOR

PERDEDOR PERDEDOR PERDEDOR PERDEDOR

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail dice:_

**EXHIVISIONISTA EXHIVISIONISTA EXHIVISIONISTA **

**EXHIVISIONISTA EXHIVISIONISTA EXHIVISIONISTA **

**EXHIVISIONISTA EXHIVISIONISTA EXHIVISIONISTA **

**EXHIVISIONISTA EXHIVISIONISTA EXHIVISIONISTA **

**EXHIVISIONISTA EXHIVISIONISTA EXHIVISIONISTA **

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

¡DEJEN DE MANDARSE SPAM Y COMPORTENSE!

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard te ha mandado un zumbido_

_ERZA dice:_

_**Natsu, Gray tiene razón, no eres el mago más fuerte del gremio, así que cambia tu nikname por favor…**_

_Natsu, el mago más más más más más fuerte de Fairytail dice:_

**Ah… esta bien… ¬_¬**

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

No creo que sea para tanto… _

_TENGO HAMBRE dice:_

**¿Así está mejor?**

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

¿Qué clase de frase es esa? Ah… bueno, supongo que es normal viniendo de ti

_TENGO HAMBRE dice:_

**Kzxkzxcjxcjxclkczxlkzxckzxc**

_ICEman dice:_

¿Ahora qué te pasa? ¿Ya no sabes cómo escribir? Ja ja ja ja

_TENGO HAMBRE dice:_

**Jksllijjjuhssd**

_ERZA dice:_

_**Oye Natsu, escribe bien**_

_TENGO HAMBRE dice:_

**JA JA JA lo siento, es que Happy intentó escribir pero como no tiene dedos no puede usar el teclado, ja ja ja, saluden a Happy**

_ERZA dice:_

_**Hola **_

_ICEman dice:_

Qué hay?

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

Hola Happy n/n

_ERZA dice: _

_**Bien chicos, ya dejen de estar jugando y alisten sus cosas, vamos a trabajar… de hecho me conecté para avisarles que tenemos un nuevo trabajo así que nos vemos en media hora en la casa de Lucy **_

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

¿Por qué en mi casa? T_T

_ERZA ha cerrado la sesión_

_ICEman dice:_

Ya leyerón chicos, nos vemos en un rato

_ICEman ha cerrado la seción_

_TENGO HAMBRE dice:_

**Muy bien Lucy, yo también me voy para preparar mis cosas, nos vemos en tu casa**

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

Hey, espera, aun no te he dicho…

_TENGO HAMBRE dice:_

**Me lo dices cuando nos veamos, adioooooooosssssssss**

_TENGO HAMBRE ha cerrado la sesión_

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard dice:_

Si claro, como si decirte que me gustas fuera tan fácil…

_Beautifull Celestial Wizard ha cerrado la sesión_

_(Los mensajes que fueron enviados a los contactos desconectados se recibirán la próxima vez que dichos contactos inicien la sesión)_

N:A/ Lastima que Lucy no alcanzó a leer esto ultimo


End file.
